Kai Lai
Kai Lai is an Asian student at Shepard High from Vietnam, and is a star on the Track Team. She shared a tense rivalry with her fellow sports members, Arthur Amell and Dana Rasherns, until the day Prof. Python kidnapped her and others, selecting her for what he called the Great Infection, where she was infected with a strain of the Werecat Virus, becoming a Were-Cheetah. Afterwards, she was indocterned into the Amell Pack, led by Arthur Amell. Characteristics * Name Kai Lai * Alias: * Nationality: Vietnam * Age: 17 * Hair: Black (Black with Yellow in Were form) * Eyes: Brown (Yellow in Were form) * Likes: Winning, running, competitions Arthur (Rival and eventual love interest), manicures, her family, action comedies, Dana (Eventual best friend), * Dislikes: Losing, standing still, competition, Arthur and Dana (Originally), people making fun of her poor English, * Family: Large Extended family oversees Appearance Casual Kai is rather small girl standing at only 5'2ft with rather clear if slightly grey skin. She has rather long black hair which she treats with a bowl cut at the front but is tied back into a pony tail which stretches down to her upper back. She has a rather well toned and athletic build as she has been running her whole life, and thus has a very perky and firm average chest that hardly moves when she runs. her legs are very long and her arms and legs are well muscled for a girl of her sized, with her once getting called thunder thighs. She often wears black yoga shorts down to her knees, with yellow stripes up the side, small white socks bellow her ankles and black and yellow sneakers. She wears a white T-shirt and a black hoodie with yellow cuffs, string and interior. She has also been known to wear black eye shadow. Were-Cheetah Pack Attire Background Born into a rather poor family on the outskirts of Ho Chi Minh city Kai was always a great runner, using her fast speed to deliver small notes around town from a young age, and was top of her class in most sports from a young age. As such Kai grew up to be rather arrogant and got a nasty shock once she left her first set of school and entered college where she encounted a few people faster than her. This shock and desire to be the best lead Kai to devout herself to speed and leaving her opponents in the dust. This mindset won her few friends, but she didn't care. She would eventually compete in her school years national inter school sports and placed first in at least three events earning her the eye of her government who decided to offer a sports scholarship, with the long term aim of getting her onto the Olympic team. Even so despite her steller performance she had few team mates who liked her hyper focused personality. This support eventually lead to her being sent to Westridge university. At Westridge though she was initially made fun off by the University's bullies because her rather poor English although was unphased by their attempts to annoy her: she even seemed apathetic to Arthurs Amells attempts to help her. She would later reappear at the track meet where she would in private threaten Dana and other members of the team to not get in her way; she apparently looked like she would kill Dana and Arthur after the event. She would even attempt to throw Arthur and Mai out of the Gym on a later occasion insisting their conversation was distracting them. While Kai rarely ever followed up any of her threats and often never implied any real ill will beyond scaring the competition she quickly developed a reputation as a problem girl. This would eventually result in Dana and Kai getting into an argument with each other, leading to Kai to challenge her for leadership of the Track team. Kai would go onto win this race by default after Dana didn't show up to help Arthur with the Blob. From here Kai would become a tyrant for the whole Track team, kicking several 'weaklings' off the team and pushing them to make unrealistic limits, and at the same time give the worse jobs to anyone she saw as a threat to her top position. In addition Kai also during this seemed quite tired and was often seen yawning, and refused to ease off insisting she could handle it. She acted like this for a good month before the rest of the team voted Dana back as head willing to put up with her bragging rather than Kai's dictatorial leadership. Dana none the less allowed her to stay on although Kai swore revenge. She like the rest of the team, were drenched in Professor Python's chemicals after he and a team of villains used Arthurs Lycan virus to engineer a new mass infection. She was notably still in her braced position for the race while everyone evacuated and had to be dragged out by several of her team mates for her own safety. Like the rest of the University during the night of the great infection she transformed from the effects of the Full Moon, turning her into a were cheetah. While initially scared she quickly adapted to the situation and filled with a new power and strength to take advantage of the chaos and take out Dana in a mad rush of energy. She none the less failed to do this and was subdued by Arthur who left her tied up kicked and screaming from a lamppost. And once again she swore revenge... Well she would have until the very next week when she was told because of her were creature physique she could no longer compete at any sport competition due to it being considered a enhancing substance./ She would be a part of a few students who then tried to sue the university but was left destroyed when courts ruled lycanthropy was not a disease or a disabled condition. These events in just two weeks saw Kai completely destroyed as a individual. She refused to eat or sleep and just sat in her room and missed her classes wondering what was the point. When Dana and Arthur went to go check on her, the only team mates to do so, she initially glared at them but then looked away ashamed. She at first blamed them for her lycanthropy, having noticed Arthur's similar appearance to the Lycan hero patrolling the university. And from there she yelled at both of them and let out all her insecurities of running being the only thing she ever had and broke down crying in the arms of Dana. After cleaning her up and Arthur cooking her a meal they proposed to a plan for a special all supernatural sports events which they thought she might want to be a part of. Kai was initially dismissive saying no one would ever watch it but eventually relented and agreed to take part. During these events since there was no real grand prize she eased up and relaxed and tried to open up to other a bit more, turning over a new leaf. She would stumble and chew out a team mate for missing a few seconds leaving Arthur having to take her aside and talk with her. While initially annoyed by Arthur she was touched when Arthur offered to work three times as hard to pick up the teams slack if it would make her happy, and when she asked why and he told her she was quite pretty when happy she was genuinely touched. Still she playfully punched Arthur and told him he was silly but she could not stop taking her eyes off Arthur when he did what he said. This lead to an infatuation being born in her head, as everything she used to hate about him turned to love. And when the Full Moon came around for a second time her mind just exploded for him. Personality Single minded does not adequately sum up Kai Lai; cold, calculating, focused are all words that spring to mind when mentioning her, but they are all reigned in towards a single purpose. Kai herself is never without direction or a plan and will follow through with whatever she has set out for herself and is near impossible to stop. In a way she is a very hash girl, with little time for others, and up until joining the Amell pack had seriously trouble remembering anyone she considered a close friend outside of her immediate family. She is quick to react violently as a result, as since she has no real close connections she is not afraid to upset or insult anyone. Still she did show a mild sensitivity early on due to people making fun of her poor English, which she rapidly improved. This attitude is motivated by a strong desire to improve her status: her family had very little and she was always the poorest kid in school and could never really afford anything. So since her ability to run made her distinct she played to that one strength throughout her whole life. In a way this is both her greatest strength and weakness: she will do whatever it takes to succeed, but only ever at one thing at a time, showing a horrendous ability to multi task, although shows the ability to excel in whatever she puts her mind to. This in turn makes her fiercely protective of whatever she is currently working towards and due to a fear of 'losing' (something she finds humiliating) she will do whatever it takes to win. Still her one track mind does prevent her from cheating as she lacks the imagination for it, although it is this same trait that turns her into a bullying tyrant when she replaces Dana as the track team leader. She also shows a capacity for vengeful murder when she tries to take out Dana once gaining her were cheetah form, which also shows a tendency to not think things through when rushed. After she is denied entry into the Olympics because of her supernatural status Kai is at first distraught and gives up on nearly everything as it had been her one drive. Still after Dana and Arthur take pity on her and drag her out of her room and lift her up, with no real goal in her life she begins to see other possibilities for the first time in her life. While still focused and at times hash, showing a willingness to break opponents limbs and even kill, Kai softens her outlook and begins to try and look beyond just running. As such she begins to dabble in a number of things and shows a almost child like curiosity. Still this also shows her ineptitude with social customs and even simple electrical appliances, as she ignored them in favour of her running career. Still she shows a willingness to try anything and everything, and even decides to have a go at dating, including Arthur, in an attempt to find out how 'pathetic people' live. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werecat' *'Super speed': **'Phasing': Kai can vibrate her body to such a degree that with concentration she can pass through solid objects. Skills *'Athletic prowess' *'Master running technique': Even prior to turning, like with Dana, Kai could run at speeds that could compete with a werewolf in human form like Arthur. *'Organization skills': While bossy her focused nature allowed her to successfully organize the Track team into a more efficient unit, and had some good ideas that got her elected to replace Dana. While initially tyrannical she has since softened to become more administrative to support Dana. *'Healthy cooking': A surprisingly good cook, Kai cooks nutrious food that while not always tasty is very healthy. After turning she diversifies in trying to improve the taste for others. Equipment *'Gym clothes' *'Pack uniform' *'Running gear' *'Motion charge shield': Developed by ... the small backpack she wears is connected to her pack outfit which converts some of her kinetic energy generated during her super speed into a form of kinetic shielding which can be activated to block bullets, objects and even while running to smash through objects. Relationships [[Kai's Relationships|'Kai's Relationships']] Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Kai Lai was created by the P.B.G. * Kai's theme song is Super Sonic Speed by Nightcore. Navigation Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arthur's Love Interests Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:Werecats Category:Westridge University Category:Amell Pack Category:Characters